


100 Roses

by misswritingobsessed



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: Prompt - She opened her apartment door, to a hundred roses. She knew they were from her; she had found her.Alex is still in witness protection, but one day finds 100 roses on her doorstep, she knew then Olivia had kept her promise.





	

Alex hated Sheridan, Wyoming. She hated how cold it was and how little people lived in the small town they’d put her in. Alex wasn’t even Alex anymore, she was Rebecca. Rebecca Stevens, a receptionist at the local town council building. 

Even the US Marshal had agreed it was a waste of her talent, but no one could do anything about that. 

“Miss Stevens, everyone is clocking off early today, due to a snow storm that’s heading this way. Feel free to leave at three instead of five.” Myra, the other receptionist was a nice enough, but Alex still couldn’t make conversation with her. 

Maybe it was her voice? Or the fact she had little sense of humour? She missed the humour of the SVU detectives. She missed her sarcastic conversations with Casey. Alex even missed the petty arguments with the captain and her silly fall outs with Liv. 

Liv.

God, how she missed Olivia. Things were good between them before she got shot. Things were getting good, Alex was so desperate to kiss her the last time they’d seen each other. Tell her how sorry she was and selfishly ask her to wait. Wait for her to come out of Witness Protection so they could be together, just like everyone said they should be. 

After minutes of being lost in her own thoughts Alex, well, Rebecca, looked at the clock on her desk. Only 25 more minutes and then she could leave. Then she could go back to the apartment, the one that would never be home. The apartment belonged to Rebecca Stevens, a plain woman who had fake flowers and ugly duvet covers. Alex still hadn’t decorated the place like the US Marshals told her to. 

In her head, she wouldn’t be there long. In her mind, she would be back in Lena Petrovsky’s courtroom in no time.   
Alex would be back in Olivia’s arms in no time.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The apartment was cold and smelt slightly like bleach and Indian food. Alex knew she should spend the weekend cleaning, possibly changing bed sheets and rearranging the room, to try and make it a little more lived in, but she was not motivated at all. She knew the moment she began rearranging furniture and adding photos of lakes and trees to the walls she would be admitting to herself that maybe she would be here longer than a year. 

Putting her handbag on the kitchen counter, she thought about what else she could do over the weekend. Shopping, if the weather wasn’t too bad. Maybe she could go for a walk? As much as she hated where she was, it has some pretty cafés and some half decent views. Or maybe she could do what she’d been doing since she arrived. Day dreaming of her life back in New York, and writing letters to Olivia, that she knew the detective would never get. 

Liv promised her that she would find her. For a while, Alex believed she would, but Witness Protection told her not to get her hopes up. The US Marshal service was good at what they did and as good as Liv was at solving sex crimes, Alex was going off the grid.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the night dragged on, Alex realised she would have to go to bed at some point. Although, sitting on the floor, staring at a white wall for four hours straight had become normal. 

She almost jumped when she heard a knock at the door. The clock on the wall ticked just past 11:00pm and Alex could only hope it wasn’t someone from the town hall wanting a nightcap. 

Getting up she walked over to her door, not bothering to look through the peephole before she unchained the door and pulled it open. 

Alex sighed when she saw no one there. She was just about to slam the door when the mass of red caught her eye. On her doorstep laid at least a hundred red roses. 

Looking up and down the hall again, Alex saw no one. Bending down she picked up the flowers that were tied together with a white ribbon bow. Alex almost missed the small card attached. 

Moving back into the apartment, Alex slammed the door, walking over to her kitchen counter, pushing her handbag aside as she laid the roses down. Pulling the card off the ribbon she opened it, immediately tearing up. 

‘You have my love now and forever’ 

She’d recognise the handwriting anywhere. Looking from the card to the rose Alex let out a choked sob. 

She’d found her. 

Olivia had found her.


End file.
